


The Five Times Ahsoka Accidentally Ruined the Mood and the One Time They Didn't Even Notice Her

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: I'm not in denail. You are. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Ahsoka accidentally walked into some combination of the ObiWan/Anakin/Padme trio fucking and they noticed and the one time they didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Ahsoka Accidentally Ruined the Mood and the One Time They Didn't Even Notice Her

**Author's Note:**

> Messing around with Ahsoka’s voice / POV again. Also messing around with the idea of intrusive thoughts and while I wouldn’t say those are a major motivation / theme of this fic they defiantly play a part (basically where in Puer in Caelum the thoughts are always consciously rejected in this one they just sit). 
> 
> Pairings: ObiWan/Anakin/Padme; Anakin/Padme; ObiWan/Padma; Anakin/ObiWan – I’m only separating them because they do show up both separately and together in this fic 
> 
> Warnings: Accidental voyeurism; Underage voyeurism (but it’s treated like walking in on ones parents having sex); little bit of ‘sex is gross’ (but again more based around ‘parents having sex’ than anything else); problematic assumptions (that end up being false); intrusive thought; the briefest mention of underage drinking; 
> 
> You know this thing could be canon if it wasn’t for the plus one. But I don’t think I’m going to hear anyone complaining about it.
> 
> P.S. I’m really bad at alien-world world building and am really really too lazy to go find canon planets to use for this (and to make sure I portray them correctly). Please just ignore the crappiness that is that part of this fic. It’s just setting BS for the actual stuff.

1.

Ahsoka had only really just been assigned Anakin’s Padawan and was still trying to figure out where her relationship with him sat. Still trying to figure out which of the rumours that had spread about the man were true and which were false, and what was the truth that existed in place of the false ones. Everything an awkward push-pull of interactions between them, trying to find what was comfortable. Trying to find what worked.

She had been sent to go find him by one of the other masters. Her position as Padawan meaning her errand-girl in that Jedi’s eyes.

She was pretty sure he would be with the ships, having been told earlier by him that he was going to just ‘quickly check’ something. She had already discovered there was truth in the rumours that he had a love of technology. Had already learnt that if she needed him and he wasn’t where he was supposed to be her next place to look should always be with the ships.

Their bond was still weak, still so easy to break if it became clear that there weren’t a right fit as Master and Padawan, but it was strong enough for her to identify exactly which ship he was on. She walked up the landing ramp and into the cockpit and stopped dead in her tracks.

Apparently Master Kenobi had come to visit her Master while he was checking the ships and somehow they had ended up in a situation where Anakin was on his knees in front of his Master.

Ahsoka couldn’t actually see anything. They were both still fully (well, apparently mostly on Master Kenobi’s part) dressed and positioned in a way where Anakin’s back blocked everything but it was pretty clear what was happening. Master Kenobi’s head was resting back on the wall behind him, his eyes shut and mouth open in a silent moan. His hand buried in Anakin’s hair gently guiding his head _up and down_.

Ahsoka squealed – maybe shrieked – and Master Kenobi’s eyes shot open. She was pretty sure Anakin’s entire body tensed up (hopefully not his jaw or else that might be painful for Master Kenobi) but didn’t stick around long enough to know for sure. She backed out of the cockpit, ran down the ramp and left the hanger pretty quickly.

She didn’t return to the Master that had asked her to go find Anakin. Wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to say to them? Did she tell them the truth and risk her new Master potentially getting in trouble? Or did she come up with some lie as to why she couldn’t find him and risk getting in trouble herself? She didn’t know what action to take so instead she just avoided the problem. Hopefully whatever they wanted her Master for wasn’t too important.

Instead she returned to her room, sat on her bed and tried to process what she just witnessed.

She logically knew what sex was. Contrary to popular opinion the Jedi weren’t prudes when it came to that. Granted her ‘formal’ education on the topic would likely be considered overly clinical by many. Still, put enough preteens together anywhere in the galaxy and they were sure to find some way to explore the new interests the hormones in their bodies were slowly kindling. However there was a great difference between biological explanations and smuggled porn, and seeing her Master on his knees in front of his Master. Many would consider the difference semantics but there was still a difference.

There had been rumours about them but she had been sure those would eventuate as false. Had been sure those were just delusions created by the hormone-driven minds of preteens and teenagers reading sex into everything. Apparently she was wrong and they were right (and she could probably sweep a few betting pools if she played it right).

It took an hour for Anakin to show up.

He looked both relieved and unnerved to see Ahsoka. He then sat her down for what was potentially the most awkward conversation of her life.

His explanations came in verbal diarrhoea drawn out by awkward silences. He and Obi Wan sometimes _did things_ (she already knew that, they both had looked too comfortable and practiced for it to be some first time fling). They had started during his final year as Obi Wan’s Padawan but their relationship had always been slightly atypical for reasons he didn’t want to go into right at that moment. It had been their personalities that attracted them to each other not their positions. Anakin would never expect anything like that from Ahsoka and he didn’t want her to ever think he would. Ever.

The final point had such force behind the words that Ahsoka almost asked her Master if he was okay. She had never really seen him so serious and she wanted to ask if there was something that had happened to make him so adamant on the point. But she didn’t. Still not sure where their relationship sat and what questions were allowed to be asked.

Instead she used the words that she was more certain would be safe.

“I promise not to tell anyone.”

“I’m not going to ask you to lie to protect us.”

“I doubt anyone would ask and anyway it’s not really any of their business.”

“No I don’t think it is,” Anakin said with an awkward laugh but he seemed lighter, less serious.  

“Can we pretend this never happened?”

“Yes. Please. Let’s do that.”

 

2.

Senator Amidala was nice Ahsoka had decided.

She had already had to deal with a fair share of annoying politicians to have gained an almost instinctual dislike of them. They seemed to treat the Jedi as if they were their attack dogs and it got under Ahsoka’s skin when they looked down their noses at her or her Master.

Senator Amidala wasn’t like that. She was firm but nice to Ahsoka and Anakin. She treated them with respect and almost seemed to want to _spoil_ them while they were with her.

“She’s just like that,” Anakin had said when Ashoka asked him _why_ she was being so nice to them. “Don’t think too much into it.”

And she hadn’t. At least not until she had returned from the errand of a favour the Senator had asked her to run and walked into the room the Senator and her Master were having a _meeting_ in.

Either the people of the planet had a _very_ different definition of ‘meeting’ or else they had been just as in the dark about what was happening in the room as Ahsoka had been because what she walked into defiantly couldn’t be termed as anything ‘political’ (well, it could be, but it was not the sort of politics Jedi were _supposed_ to take part in).

Anakin had the Senator pinned against the wall. One hand wrapped firmly around her hips, lifting her up off the ground just slightly as the other was buried deep into the layers of her skirt. He pressed passionate kisses to her neck and the Senator rewarded them with little gasps and sighs. She was louder then Ahsoka had remembered Obi Wan to be when she had walked in on her Master with him and the Senator also had her eyes wide open – which only meant Ahsoka didn’t have to make a noise to be noticed.

“Ani- Ani stop!” The Senator’s voice had an edge to panic as she firmly hit Anakin’s back. He broke away rather quickly (his hand was still under her skirt).

“What is it?”

“Ahsoka!”

“What about Ahsoka?” Anakin asked and Senator Amidala pointed to where Ahsoka had been frozen in her spot. Anakin turned his head around and his own eyes went wide at the sight of his Padawan.

He was quick to completely pull away from the Senator and Ahsoka kind of wished he had kept his hand hidden under her skirts because she could see the glisten of wetness on his fingers and until that point she could just pretend he had been resting it on her thighs or something. The two of them looked like guilty Padawans, caught in the training halls while they were supposed to be studying.

“I’ll just go.”

“Ahsoka!” the Senator said taking a step forward and Ahsoka shook her head.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just leave and you guys can cool down or whatever.”

“Padawan.” Anakin said in the voice he used when she was stepping out of line or it was something they’d have to talk about.

“Later. Please.” She didn’t want to have a conversation right that second; needed until at least after her Master had washed his hands. “I promise not to tell anyone.”

She didn’t give them a chance to reply. Just turned and left and found a place that seemed peaceful enough for her to regather her thoughts. The Senator’s behaviour made slightly better sense now. There were always stories about Jedi being used by bored politicians as ‘entertainment’. The Council turned a blind eye to it because a happy politician was a loyal politician. Anyway, it wasn’t like the politicians were interested in their chosen Jedi for anything apart from their bodies. There wasn’t a risk of forming a forbidden ‘attachment’ in the relationships. Still, Ahsoka struggled to believe Senator Amidala would be like that.

She wondered if Obi Wan knew about it. Sure Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments and therefore weren’t encouraged to maintain monogamous relationships but surely it was polite to tell the person one was sleeping with about the others you were also sleeping with? (At least she knew she really didn’t have to worry about Anakin ever wanting to start something with her – he apparently had a type and that type was ‘older and in a position of power’).

“Ahsoka?” Senator Amidala asked as she walked over to where Ahsoka had settled herself down. She looked unsure as if Ahsoka might somehow be terribly scarred by what she had seen – or maybe as if Ahsoka could somehow get them both into trouble. Which was ridiculous, they were in the middle of a war and Ahsoka hadn’t seen things ten times worse in the last week alone, and she was loyal enough to her Master not to go running to the council just because she saw him pleasuring a Senator.

“Senator-“

“Padme. Please. For now just call me Padme,” Senator, no- Padme, said sitting down next to Ahsoka. “I’m sorry you had to walk in on that.”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“Still. I told the guards were weren’t to be disturbed...”

“Obviously they thought that the Padawan should be allowed into the meeting between her Master and their Senator,” Ahsoka tried to joke and Padme’s blushed.

“Yes... apparently.” It was an attempt to joke back but there was defiantly uncomfortableness to her words and really Ahsoka couldn’t blame her.

“I was serious when I said I won’t tell anyone.”

“Ahsoka, we aren’t going to ask you-“

“No. Seriously. It’s cool. I’m also completely cool with pretending it never happened.”

Padme actually laughed at that. “I’m sure you are,” she said before pulling herself to her feet. “Anakin’s lucky to have a Padawan like you.”

“Yes he is,” Ahsoka said and Padme laughed again.

 

3.

“Snips, I’m loaning you out to Obi Wan for a bit,” Anakin had told her. Which mean that her Master was likely going on a really dangerous mission and no matter how hard Ahsoka begged she would not be allowed to go with him, so there really was not point trying. Anyway, it wasn’t like she despised her time with Master Kenobi that much. Just hated it when her Master was doing something dangerous and she couldn’t be there to help him.

Then she found out what ‘mission’ Obi Wan was about to go on. He and Padme were going to go visit some planet for a diplomatic meeting in order try and strengthen the already existing alliances and potentially gain new allies for the Republic out of the various planets in the system. That translated to Ahsoka would follow Obi Wan around as he talked to dignitaries and try not to look too bored or annoyed at the situation.

At least the gathering was being held over a festival week on the planet. The days filled with entertainment between diplomatic meetings and the nights with feasts that were plentiful in both food and alcohol – not that Ahsoka was allowed to drink much of said alcohol no matter how she begged. It would of course be rude for them to not take part in the pleasantries so Ahsoka actually semi-enjoyed the time.

She had stayed out late that night. Stayed to watch the fire-twirlers that were the after dinner entertainment while Obi Wan retired back to the room. Eventually the show ended and Ahsoka refused the invitation of the teenaged children of some of the dignitaries to “see the sights of the city” with them. They would be able to spend the next day resting after the night. She would be woken up early to once again spend the day as Obi Wan’s shadow.

She opened the door to the small apartment they had been given for the week, ready to say good night to the likely still awake Obi Wan and then collapse into bed.

She had been right that Obi Wan was still awake but he was not silently reading or meditating as she had thought he would be. He also wasn’t alone.

No, Padme was will him (well, _on him_ ). They were on the couch and while Ahsoka, thankfully, couldn’t see exactly what was going on the fact that they were both naked (Padme’s breasts cupped in Obi Wan’s hands something Ahoska could clearly see) and moving together in an even rhythm meant that it really didn’t take any feat of imagination to figure out what was going on (Ahsoka’s imagination did still helpfully provide it to her though).

“Oh come on!” the words came out of her mouth about three seconds before Ahsoka realised that they hadn’t heard her arrive and wouldn’t of known she was there if she had just silently continued to her room and to her bed.

It was too late to take them back through and the two on the couch – there was no way she was going to sit on it or even look at it for too long for the rest of the week – froze.

“Ahsoka!” Padme said in surprise and Ahoska was pretty sure everyone in the room was blushing (she _knew_ both of them were, and apparently they blushed with their whole bodies, or at least their chests). Padme quickly reached over to grab a piece of clothing (one of the layers of Obi Wan’s robes) to cover her chest.

“I think… I’m just going to go for a walk for a bit,” Ahoska said, suddenly wishing she had accepted the invitation offered to her earlier in the night. “Just please be dressed when I get back.”

The night air somehow felt colder as Ahsoka made her way back to the apartment. She knew she had to go back. It would be cowardly to stay out all night and it wouldn’t be right to potentially worry them like that. Anyway, she’d have to face them both in the morning. It would be better to get it over with then before they’d all have to interact in front of other people.

Both Obi Wan and Padme were fully dressed when Ahoska re-entered the apartment. A chair from the kitchen had been moved over to the window and Obi Wan sat on it, watching the town below – he would have had to have seen Ahsoka return. Padme paced the length of the room, nervousness clear in her movements, until she noticed Ahsoka’s returned presence.

“Ahsoka,” she said and sounded so nervous and guilty that Ahsoka’s previous plan to just beg them to pretend it never happened went out the window Obi Wan was no longer staring out of.

“Anakin knows, right?” It didn’t feel right to refer to him as ‘Master Skywalker’ in that moment. Would have sounded too much like she was judging them or that she was defensive of a potential affair going on behind her Master’s back, and really, she had no right to. She had never managed to find the right moment to ask Obi Wan if he knew about Anakin and Padme, or Padme about Anakin and Obi Wan. As far as she was aware she could be the only one to know about all three relationships.

“Yes, Anakin knows,” Obi Wan said in his usual ‘I have been long suffering Anakin Skywalker’s antics’ tone of voice. He wasn’t lying.

“We wouldn’t do anything if Anakin didn’t know,” Padme added quickly. She still sounded nervous which was ridiculous. Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachment. It shouldn’t _matter_ if Obi Wan and Anakin were both sleeping with the same person because anything like possessiveness or jealous was forbidden. Yet somehow it mattered. Somehow it mattered to all of them.

“And you both know about Anakin and-“ she pointed between the two of them and hoped it got the point across. She didn’t really want to be having the conversation but felt it was only fair. She didn’t know what she would do if they told her they didn’t know – probably leave so whatever to avoid responsibility for whatever their reaction was.

Padme and Obi Wan glanced at each other before laughing lightly.

“Yes we know about each other’s relationship with Anakin,” Obi Wan confirmed and Ahsoka was slightly glad she wasn’t going to be the cause of a fight between the three of them.

“Good,” she said and she knew she was just standing there dumbly nodding but there wasn’t really anything else to say on the matter. “Look I’m tired so I’m going to bed. I’m happy to pretend this never happened if you are.” She really hoped they would be happy to pretend it never happened.

“Yes... ah... that does sound like an appropriate enough solution,” Obi Wan said.

“Right. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Ahsoka,” Obi Wan said.

“Sleep well Ahsoka,” Padme said and Ahsoka finally managed to reach her bed and collapse into it.

Sleep had seemed a much more achievable goal before she first walked into the apartment then it did now.

 

4.

The people of the planet were famed for their tent building. Massive structures that despite well and truly falling into the definition of ‘tent’ were made to last generations. They made towns out of them, large groupings that seemed to spread for miles but never so far that a person couldn’t be able to cross it within a day’s trip.

They had built one of those towns for the visiting Jedi and Clones. A token of their gratitude for the help in removing the Separatist army that had decided to use their world as a base. They didn’t even care that the help would only require them for a short time. To them building the tents were nothing and they could use them after the Jedi and Clones left. For now though it was entirely theirs.

They even treated them like they owned the town. Like Anakin and Obi Wan were the heads of their ‘tribe’, and Ahsoka their heir, and the Clones as the rest of the population. They would wait on the outskirts of the town until given permission to enter by either Anakin, Obi Wan, or Ahsoka and always seemed to treat them with respect despite the fact the Jedi and Clones were there to serve them and ensure their continued allegiance.

It was kind of weird and kind of nice.

They were there currently, having given the group a day to recoup from the last battle. They refused to enter into the town despite Ahsoka’s assurances it was okay. “Two leaders should always meet on middle ground, never on the territory of one of them unless it is misinterpreted as an invasion,” one of the group explained and, fine, whatever, if they wanted Ahsoka to go get Anakin and Obi Wan so they could meet them on ‘middle ground’ she would go get Anakin and Obi Wan.

Anakin and Obi Wan’s tent was the largest in the town except for the communal ones. It was easy to spot and Ahsoka pushed passed the thick clothe covering that kept the outside world from getting inside the doorway.

“They are ready whenever you are Mast-“ Ahsoka kind of wished the doorway had an actual door on it because then she might have knocked on it before entering. Might have knocked on it and avoided walking in on what she walked in on.

Anakin and Obi Wan were naked, on the ground that the tent was built on, red earth staining their bodies. Obi Wan was on his hands and knees and Anakin was curled around him, one hand holding a death grip on hip (and there was no way for Obi Wan to not end up with a bruise from that), the other wrapped around his chest (and was it a good or a bad thing that Ahsoka couldn’t see her master’s penis because it was buried deep in Obi Wan’s ass?). They knew she was there, had clearly heard her walking in. Obi Wan was flushed red (apparently he did blush with his _whole_ body), face buried in his hands as if somehow if he didn’t see what was happening it wasn’t actually happening – Ahsoka sort of wished it worked like that but, then again, she could see what was happening. Anakin had his face pressed firm between Obi Wan’s shoulders but she could see his eyes were open, just not looking at her.

“Ahsoka. Get out,” Anakin said, and she could hear the tension in his voice. She had no problem following the order what-so-ever.

“Right. I’ll go tell them you’re busy.” 

She told the visitors that the Masters was sleeping and that she didn’t want to disturb him. Apparently she struggled to hide the lingering embarrassment at what had happened because one of the members of the group jokingly asked if the Masters “slept naked”.

Eventually Anakin and Obi Wan arrived, fully dressed and looking completely normal. Nothing about them seemed to show that they had just been having sex in the dirt of a ground in their tent.

She excused herself from the meeting, feigning tiredness of her own. She ignored the look it earned her from both of them. Could barely even look at either of them with feeling embarrassment swell up insider her.

She returned to her tent and collapsed onto her bed (and they had beds to, as well as the pelts of animals covering parts of the floors of the tents to try and decrease the red dirt from ending up everywhere, yet instead they ended rutting in the dirt itself like a pair of animals caught in the middle of breeding season). She shut her eyes despite not feeling tired at all but when the image became all she could see then. Her mind trying to process what happened by replying it again and again (and sometimes adding movement to reflect what had to have been happening before she walked in).

She gave up on trying to actually rest and instead tried to meditate it away. It wasn’t completely successful but it was slightly better than just lying in bed completely unable to chase the thoughts away.

“Ahsoka?” she looked up as Anakin walked into her tent looking all kinds of sheepish and _great_ they were going to have to ‘talk’ about it.

“How’d the meeting go?” She hoped redirecting the conversation could save them both the embarrassment of the conversation.

“Good. There’s another base about two hours north of here so we’ll hit it tomorrow before dawn.”

“So early morning?”

“Or we could all just not sleep.” Ahsoka knew how that joke was supposed to be taken but her mind was still replaying what she had seen and it took a different meaning and apparently Anakin figured that out because he winced, hand coming to run through his hair and she knew he was trying to find the right words to say.

“Ahsoka-“

“Look. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just walked in like that.”

“No. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have been doing that on a mission.”

“Probably not but then again when was the last time you weren’t on a mission?” As much as she didn’t want to be thinking about her Master having sex she couldn’t just expect him to be celibate whenever they were on a mission together seeing as the galaxy was at war and they were always needed in more places than they could already be with the nearly non-existent breaks they were currently given.

“Two months ago?”

“Two months ago you were chaperoning Senator Amidala to some private week-long meeting with some Senator at their private manor to maintain ‘good relations’ remember?” Meanwhile she had been loaned out to another Master that had worked her ragged by having her constantly either running errands or training.

“That’s right...”

“There wasn’t an actual meeting was there?”

“No, there wasn’t.”

“Come on!” she groaned and collapsed back into her bed in a show of her annoyance. Still, it was better to think of how unfair it had been that she had to be stuck with a Master that believed strength came from being perpetually exhausted while Anakin was enjoying some relaxing time in a private manor on the other side of the galaxy. Better thinking about that then Anakin and Obi Wan having sex (so long as she avoided thinking about how Anakin and Padme had probably spent the week having sex).

“Sorry Snips,” Anakin said but he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Worst Master ever.”

“Oh come on. I’m not the worst!”

“No you’re not.” He was actually a pretty good one all things considered.

“So do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No I don’t. I want to pretend it never happened.”

“Padawan.” She wasn’t going to budge, even if her Master used his ‘serious’ voice. 

“Master.” He gave her a look as if she was being childish so she gave him one right back. “Do _you_ want to talk about what happened?”

“No! But-“

“Good. It’s settled. We’re not talking about it. It never happened. We’re all just going to move on and take out the base tomorrow like the great team we are!”

Anakin gave her a _look_ again but it was quickly defeated by his own want to avoid the topic. “Fine. I’ll come get you when we plan out attack.”

“Great, and next time I’m told to go get you I’m sending one of the Clones.”

“Childish,” Anakin said as he went to leave and to prove just how mature she was Ahsoka stuck out her tongue at him.

 

5.

Ahsoka had no idea how she had managed to do it but somehow Padme had convinced a slightly hostile royal family to give the four of them a whole wing of the castle during their visit to try and attempt to turn them from slightly hostile to loyal allies.

The wing was huge as well. Sure, Ahsoka had been in bigger places, the Jedi Temple for one, but none of those places were going to be only occupied by her, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme. Even just the room that was Ahsoka’s was massive, with a bathroom connected and a four poster bed that seemed to hardly take up any space in the room.

“Palaces like this often have secret passages for the staff to move around unnoticed,” their guide had said when Anakin accidently triggered the door of one of said secret passages as they were first led to their rooms and Ahsoka was determined to find them because they might be useful if the slightly hostile royal family turned out to be really hostile. Also because they were just sort of cool. So while the other three spent the rest of the evening settling in and preparing for the next day’s politics – and potential battle – Ahsoka had spent the time trying to find every wall or piece of flooring that felt different in the Force and then tried to find out how to open up the pathway that was behind it.

She had figured out the triggers for most of them before dinner was brought to them by three of servants of the castle – apparently the royal family were busy for the night and hoped their guests wouldn’t mind dining alone and delaying political discussions until the next day. Most of the meal was spent talking about where all of their locations of the secret passages were, with the four of them brainstorming the potential levers that could open them.

After dinner Ahsoka returned to trying to figure out the last of the entries to the secret passages of the castle. She had managed to find the tricks to all of them except the one in the wall of her temporary bedroom. No matter what she tried it didn’t appear to show any signs of budging. At one point she even kicked it in the slim chance that it was the answer to the problem.

She wanted to take her lightsaber to it. Just tear it open and find whatever the passage was. She knew she couldn’t do that. Satisfying her curiosity would not be worth the fallout of destroying the semi-hostile royal family’s castle. Instead she pressed her head against it, trying to see if she could hear anything on the other-side, or perhaps if the closer location would let her feel something out in the Force.

She stood there for five minutes and was about to just give up when she heard something. The sound of footsteps moving and a feeling in the Force that seemed to be _danger_. She shut her eyes and tried to feel closer, to try and hear if there was anything that came with the footsteps, any other piece of information she could grasp. Instead there was nothing, the footsteps echoing away as the feeling gradually left as well.

She pulled herself away from the wall, stared at it for a couple of seconds before kicking it again, as if that could potentially force it to reveal its secrets. It didn’t work.

She would have just given up then. Would have just passed it off as some staff using the passage to move from one part of the castle to other – potentially cleaning up after their dinner. But the feeling the Force stopped her from simply passing it off. It had her running into the hallway and barging into the room that the other three had claimed (Ahsoka had jokingly suggested they do so when the guide left and the three of them agreed much too easily).

“I think someone’s using the secret passage-“ the end of the sentence was replaced by a shriek – only because she was on edge from the feeling she had gained through the Force. What she walked into was startling but she likely wouldn’t have reacted so intensely if not for being ready to react to any potential threat.

At least Obi Wan and Padme were mostly dressed, Obi Wan still in his pants and Padme a thin under-dress that wasn’t so opaque as to be see through. Anakin wasn’t though (her Master _really_ wasn’t and she could see _everything_ ). Obi Wan was sitting on Anakin’s chest, bent over so his and Anakin’s mouths could meet in what had to have been a very deep kiss, one of Anakin’s hands buried in Obi Wan’s hair, the other holding his hips (ass, he was basically groping Obi Wan’s ass). Padme was rested been Anakin’s parted legs, one hand holding his hips firm while her mouth pressed kisses to his penis and scrotum, her other hand’s fingers buried into him (probably preparing him for Obi Wan).  

“Actually. Don’t worry about it. It’s probably nothing. I’m going to go to bed now so goodnight.” The words came out in a rush that was only just on the side of understandable as she quickly backed out of the room. “And this never happened,” she added quickly before running back to her room and slamming the door behind her.

She took a breath then another and silently cursed herself for convincing them to share a room despite the fact that what she had said had hardly been a convincing argument and mostly said out of jest.

After two hours she was mostly sure they weren’t going to come and ‘talk’ to her about it, which was good because she didn’t really need or want to talk about it. Just wanted to pretend it never happened and if things were really too awkward in the morning they could talk then before they had to meet up with the royal family.

She eventually managed to go to bed and find sleep. The passage behind her wall completely forgotten.

Being nearly decapitated by Ventress in the middle of the night was still totally worth not having to face the three of them after what she had just seen. Plus, it was also a fantastic way to make what had happened something in the past and gave something else for them all to focus on.

 

 

 

+1

“Guys! We’re home!” Ahsoka called as she walked into the apartment, two sleepy Skywalker twins in her arms.

She waited a minute and when no reply came gave a huff. Taking the twins into the lounge-room she gently placed them down on the couch where they tried to rub the sleep from their eyes. “I’m gonna’ go find your parents. You guys just stay here.”

“’kay,” Luke said and Ahsoka was pretty sure they’d be asleep on the couch before she even made it out of the room.

Ahsoka walked through the familiar hallway of the apartment towards the master bedroom. They were probably asleep, she decided. Trying to catch up on all they had lost from the two four year olds who had been apparently trying to develop opposite sleeping patterns - Leia nearly impossible to get to sleep at night and Luke waking with the sun. At least Ahsoka had worn them out for them that day. Hopefully the twins would sleep well for their parents despite the brief nap they were no doubt taking. Still, she would check in case they weren’t asleep and just hadn’t heard her.

She carefully opened the door to the bedroom because them being asleep seemed the most likely option and discovered that they weren’t. Also that apparently Obi Wan had come to visit them at some point in the day.

The tangle of bodies and limbs was one that it was nearly impossible to discern what belonged to who (blond hair was likely Anakin, red hair Obi Wan, the breasts were probably Padme’s).

Ahsoka shuts the door as quietly as she opened it and walked back to the lounge room. If the twins were keeping their parents from getting the necessary amount of sleep it was highly unlikely they were allowing them any time for sex (they had probably managed to have more sex during the war then they did now that everything had returned to the semi-peace that was the galaxy’s normal state).Who was she to deny them?

Apparently the twins hadn’t fallen asleep. Instead they had turned the holocaster on to some movie and were sitting up on the couch idly watching it even as their eyelids drooped. Ahsoka sat herself down between them and tried to focus in on what was happening in the movie but soon found her own eyes shutting and sleep taking her soon after it finally claimed the two children.

Ahsoka woke up when the twins did. Their excited rush to get up off the couch disturbing her from her sleep.

“Have a good nap Snips?” Anakin asked as Obi Wan picked up the excited Luke who had ran over to greet him. He hadn’t been there when Ahsoka and the twins left that morning and the two of them were always excited to see their third-parent/uncle.

“Good enough,” Ahoska replied and stretched out the kinks her body had gained from the awkward position she had slept in.

“When did you get here?” Obi Wan asked, handing Luke over to Anakin so he could pick up Leia to accept her greeting hug as well.

“At the start of the movie?” Ahsoka said, glancing back at the holocaster to confirm that the characters shown were the same as those from the bit she had briefly watched before falling asleep.

“You should have come got us,” Padme said.

“I did, you were busy,” the three of the blushed, obviously knowing what Ahsoka had meant. “So I figured I’d watch a movie with them ‘till you were finished.”

“Ahsoka-“ Obi Wan started. The twins had been placed back down and ran off to their rooms, reenergised from their brief nap. There was no ‘you can’t talk about that in front of children’ to stop a conversation from happening.

“Nope. Don’t want to hear it.” She didn’t need an explanation, nor an apology. They were all mature adults. The only way for it to be awkward was if they talked about it.

“Are you staying for dinner Snips?” Anakin asked, apparently getting the cue that no more was needed to be said about the previous topic.

“Not if you’re cooking Skyguy.”

“We’re getting take out,” Padme said, which made sense. It sort of ruined the point of a ‘day without responsibilities’ to have to cook dinner.

“If that’s the case then sure.” She walked over to sit up on one of the stools at the kitchen table. “What about you Obi Wan? You staying or do you have to be somewhere else to be?” Obi Wan blushed, which meant he had caught the implication that she thought his visit might simply be a booty-call.

“No, I’ll stay. We still haven’t finished our discussion about the thing,” he said with a pointed look at Anakin. Important business. It didn’t end even on days claimed for rest.

“Right. After dinner.”

Obi Wan nodded, apparently satisfied with that resolution.

The twins soon returned and the six of them organised everything required for dinner. It had never been a situation she had thought herself to be in when she was Anakin’s Padawan – or even before when she grew up in the Jedi Temple – and yet, Ahsoka realised as she ate dinner with the weird family that had been created despite contrary obligations and a galaxy wide war trying to stop it, that somehow this felt like a happy resolution to everything.


End file.
